The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of mesquite tree botanically known as Prosopis× and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Leslie Roy’.
The new mesquite originated from a cross-pollination of an unnamed Prosopis chilensis and an unnamed Prosopis velutina. The new hybrid mesquite was selected out of 300 trees that resulted from the cross pollination of the two trees by the inventor.